Just To See You Smile
by lemonjelly
Summary: In response to the Live Journal community challenge. WS. A different kind of consoling. “Sometimes I wonder why he can’t see what he’s doing to you.”


**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Summary: In response to the Live Journal community challenge to write a fic with Tim McGraw lyrics. W/S. Enjoy! Love LJ xXx**

- o -

**Just To See You Smile**

- o -

_Just like when you were leaving Amarillo_

_Takin' that new job in Tennessee_

_And I quit mine so we could be together_

_I can't forget the way you looked at me_

_Just to see you smile_

_I'd do anything that you wanted me to_

_When all is said and done_

_I'd never count the cost_

_It's worth all that's lost_

_Just to see you smile_

_

* * *

_

"And then what did he say?"

"Nothing – he said nothing at all," she replied, visibly hurt and angry. "Not even an 'I'm sorry, Sara – we can't do this' or anything. It was just...the way he looked at me, you know?"

"I know," he assured her and put his palm over the top of her empty glass as she made to refill it with the vodka bottle. She scowled and poked her tongue out at him.

"It's not fair, Warrick. He knows how I feel – the whole lab knows how I feel – but he won't say anything, he just leaves it hanging." she sighed and folded her arms on top of his kitchen table. "It's not fair," she mumbled into her elbow.

"I'm sorry, Sara – I wish I had some useful advice for you..." he began, sympathetically and trailed off as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, like – give up," she muttered darkly. He grinned.

"Sounds good to me." he told her. "Then maybe you won't be here again next week."

For a moment, a flicker of pain flashed across her eyes before she covered it up with a smile.

"Thanks," she retorted.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said hurriedly. "I really didn't mean it like that – I just –" He rolled his eyes, mentally kicking himself.

"You just?" she prompted.

"I just hate to see you like this, that's all." Warrick's shoulders sank as he spoke. "Grissom's a good man, a good boss and all but sometimes I wonder why he can't see what he's doing to you. Or why he keeps doing it."

"Or why I keep doing it, either." she added, elaborating only when he looked at her with questioning eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me, 'Rick. I still put myself out there, knowing exactly what he's going to be like. I don't even know if I still love him or anything like that. I guess it just became a...habit."

She groaned and buried her head in her arms.

"Oh Jesus, I'm pathetic."

"You're not. No, you're not," he assured her. "Just a little crazy."

Without lifting her head up, she laughed and he looked at her: just a mound on his kitchen table and he laughed, too. It was only when her laughter turned into sobbing that he stopped.

"Hey – hey, don't cry. Please don't cry," he murmured, brushing her hair back from her face. "I think perhaps you've had a little too much to drink."

"Oh Jesus, Warrick – it's not even that. I haven't had that much, you know – it's not that," she sighed, looking up at him. "I'm so sorry to do this to you again."

"That's fine, it's all fine. You have nothing to be sorry about," he comforted her and, without thinking, wipes the tears away from her cheeks.

"Sure I do; I come here nearly every week, drink your liquor and moan to you all night." she answered, not seeming to notice his hand cradling the side of her face as she added, sarcastically: "You must really love me."

Warrick said nothing but smiled and leant closer to her. Sara looked at him, unable to look away, and as she leant up to kiss him, her cell began to ring.

"Oh Christ." she jumped and grabbed the cell phone out of her jacket pocket, flipping it open to speak into the receiver: "Hi Grissom."

* * *

_When you said time was all you really needed_

_I walked away and let you have your space_

_'Cause leavin' didn't hurt me near as badly_

_As the tears I saw rollin' down your face_

_

* * *

_

"Sure, I can do the overtime." she babbled into the receiver. Now it was Warrick's turn to flop dejectedly onto the table as she got up and walked around the kitchen, talking animatedly into the phone. "No, it really is no problem. I've got nothing to do tonight."

She hung up and grabbed her coat, without thinking. "Sorry, Warrick – I gotta go."

"How are you gonna get there?" he asked, as she reached for the door knob. "You came back with me today." She paused before turning to him with a smile.

"Bus, I guess." she chirped. With a sigh, he got to his feet.

"Don't bother; I'll drive you."

He didn't even know why he said this to her every time. She just looked so happy whenever Gil called and, though he'd seen it been done a thousand times, he never wanted to be the one to take that smile off her face.

"Thanks, Warrick – you really don't have to." she answered.

"No, it's alright – I want to," he half-lied, slipping on his own jacket.

* * *

_And yesterday I knew just what you wanted_

_When you came walkin' up to me with him_

_So I told you that I was happy for you_

_And given the chance I'd lie again_

_

* * *

_

"You sure you're sober enough?" he joked, once out in the parking lot. Sara stuck her tongue out at him, not seeming to notice the flat tone of his voice.

"I'm fine, just needed the fresh air."

As he unlocked his car and got into the driver's seat she turned to him.

"Why do you keep doing this?" she asked him. Warrick laughed weakly.

"Doing what?"

"Being lovely. Driving me to work. Taking me home. Saying nice things." she reeled off the list. He smiled slightly.

"I just – I just do." he replied quietly, putting the keys in the ignition but stopping before he started up the engine to add: "I could ask you the same."

"Huh?"

"Why do you keep doing this?" he asked. "Going back to him whenever he calls, though he'll hurt you again. Going back though you said you don't know if you still love him or not."

Sara leans her head on the dashboard before looking back at him with a helpless expression.

"I don't know. I just – I just do," she answered, giving him back his own answer.

"Okay then."

* * *

_Just to see you smile_

_I'd do anything that you wanted me to_

_When all is said and done_

_I'd never count the cost_

_It's worth all that's lost_

_Just to see you smile_

_

* * *

_

Warrick reached to turn the keys but once again stopped.

"Wait," he said and she looked to him, confusedly. He met her gaze and took a breath. "Wait."

"What is it?"

"What if you didn't go back this time? What if you told him you were busy or something?" he suggested, feeling his heart pound in his throat. "What if you just stayed here – with me?"

Sara's head tilted slightly as she tried to make sense of what he was saying. His lips twitched in a hopeful smile.

"Warrick..."

"No. Okay – I get it. You're masochistic," he shrugged his rejection off and laughed awkwardly again, reaching yet again for the keys.

"Wait – now you wait," she cut in, stopping his hand with hers. She pulled out her cell phone again; work on speed dial 2. "Gris? Sorry, can't make it. Something came up. See you."

Warrick grinned at her and when she turned back to face him, a smile grew on her own face.

"Right." he said, decisively and, as he pulled the keys out of the ignition, leant across and kissed her.

* * *

_Just to see you smile_

- o -_  
_


End file.
